


His Beloved

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Born, Fluff, Gen, Past, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Yes?""My lord... Lady Hadriana... she is to give birth, my lord!"
Relationships: Elidibus & Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch & Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch's Wife, emet selch & son
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	His Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent pls help

"My lord!"

Emet sighed deeply, rolling his eyes at his subject's desperate scream, crossing his leg over the throne and tilting his head, supporting it on his own hand as he stared. The man came running, a royal guard no less, and Emet blinked a few times while he ran all the way through the large hall and kneeled down, almost falling to his knees at the rush. He remained kneeled down, staring at the floor, panting, while Emet allowed him to suffer a little longer before smirking.

"Yes?"

"My lord... Lady Hadriana... she is to give birth, my lord!"

He was panting and breathing hard as he spoke, but the words found their way into Emet's ear clear as Hydaleyn's light. He stood up in one go, turning to his advisors and giving a single not before following down the throne and pulling the guard to his feet. The guard looked at him in fear before nodding and rushing out, Emet walking after him, both going fast but not running. Emperors did not run. The walk was far too long and tiresome, and Emet wished he hadn't decided to live as a Garlean for he could not simply disappear and appear somewhere else without leaving some very confused people behind. So, he had to walk, and walk he did, up several flights of stairs to reach the royal chambers. Upon reaching the right floor, he could hear screams coming from his bedroom, and decided to ruin his image by running, holding the several layers of dresses he wore and opening the door to the room.

"Solus!"

His wife, laying in bed, face red with crying with several garleans and savages around her, surgeons of all kinds, from all places, races and ways of life. Only the best for her, he had swore a few months past, when she revealed her fears to him, of her mother's fate, of their hardships with conceiving a child. Right now, she looked tired, and perhaps upset, but none for worst than some previous births he had witnessed.

Approaching her with care, he kneeled next to the bed, taking her desperate hand and kissing it. She whimpered, shaking her head, eyes filled with tears of fright as he caressed her hand, leaning in, brushing the hair out of her sweaty face.

"Nothing will happen to you, that I promise" he whispered, kissing her forehead, right next to her third eye, sending in secret a quieting spell, one that settled her down almost instantly. She closed her eyes, sighing and nodding, leaning against him as the surgeon placed himself between her legs, opening them wide, firm.

"Now all you must do is push, my lady" he said, from underneath the layers of dress she wore, and Emet reached out for her cheek, holding it gently, nodding to her in assurance.

"I am right here, my love."

Hadriana had always been naïve, naïve to trust him, naïve to give herself to him fully. He commanded her for that, but now, in such an intense moment, he did understand why he fell for her. His stupid, stupid heart, who fell for strong individuals with passion, who shared his view of the world. She nodded, eyes burning with resolve, and pushed hard with a groan and a yell, squeezing his hand, the surgeon crying out incentives from underneath her robes. At that moment, Emet believed he had never been so in love. He would have been mistaken, he had lived way too many lives not to have loved someone more than this puny mortal, and still he felt his unforgiving heart leaping out of his chest like a teenager in love, and caressed her head, her face, brushing his lips against her hand ever so tenderly.

It wasn't until he heard a loud cry that his attention shifted, from her, to the baby the doctor held in his arms.

"Congratulations, my lord, my lady! It is a healthy, young boy."

Emet couldn't help the smile on his face, turning back to Hadriana when she squeezed his hand, and she was smiling at him, despite how tired she was, how exhausted and aching, she smiled at him, and accepted the baby in her arms, the small infant stopping his crying almost immediately. Emet stared down at the boy in her arms, bald, face wrinkled, little third eye popping out, exactly the same as his own. Hadriana cradled him in her chest as the surgeons looked around and left the room with the guards, leaving the emperor and his family alone for a moment. She chuckled in between a sob and brushed the boy's little nose, before looking up at Emet again, clear blue eyes shining in the middle of her tiredness.

"What will be his name?" she whispered, looking back down, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "Perhaps... Magnus? A strong, fierce name, as-"

"Erastus" Emet whispered, and she looked at him, eyes wide, surprised. "We shall name him Erastus."

"'Beloved'..." she whispered, brushing his forehead gently, around his small third eye, and smiled. "Erastus... is a beautiful name..."

"He is highly deserving of it" Emet assured, looking at her and placing a kiss to her cheek. "My love, you should rest. I should call your maid, have her run you the best flower bath of all the empire. What do you think?"

"What of the baby?" she asked, worried, and Emet raised his eyebrow at her.

"I am the father, am I not? I will take him to his chambers, bathe him in the softest and sweetest of oils, and put him to bed. You can come once you are finished, and we can spend the rest of the evening with him in his room."

"But the empire... your duties..." she tried, but he placed a finger over her lips and shook his head.

"None of that. You... him... are more important" he whispered, leaning down, kissing her lightly, and she leaned into the kiss, seemingly melting against the pillows. He could sense she was tired, and she needed a moment to compose herself. "We will see you... fairly soon."

"I know... I will meet you both the moment I am done" she whispered, gently handing him the baby, a baby Emet took with the most love and care in the world, holding him close against his chest, breathing deeply to himself. He wrapped the child in the blankets, and left the chambers, telling two maids to assist his wife while he retired to his son's chambers, requesting a small basin, warm water and baby oils. As he made his way to the chambers, he caressed the baby's face, watching as his eyes slowly opened, bright yellow revealing itself underneath the eyelids. It was a quiet, curious baby, as most were, eyes blinking until they grew used with the lights, and then staring at Emet with an unknown fascination.

"I do not deserve such a glance, my son" he whispered, knowing his statement to be true, specially for such an innocent child. Entering the chambers, he was pleased to see the servants making their leave, oils, water and basin in the table in the center. Once the doors closed and they were alone, Emet directed himself towards the objects, holding the baby with one arm, mixing the oils and the water with the other. Just warm, perfect for a baby. He unwrapped the infant for the cloths and gently laid him down on the water, as he felt two presences behind him, showing up from the shadows.

"Oh. There he is. The little Garlean emperor" he heard a familiar voice behind him, and smiled to himself, shushing the little baby as he complained at the water. "Have you named him yet?"

"Erastus."

"Beloved... sentimental" the other voice spoke, with a tint of smugness, one Emet was very familiar with. He gently laid the baby down, taking the soap and rubbing it on his hand, just as a pair of hands reached out to hold the infant. He gave a single nod and used both hands to get them soapy, and returned to the baby, smiling as he rubbed his chubby arms and belly, yellow eyes curious, staring up at the man holding him up.

"He is quite... small" Elidibus said, his hands steady under the baby's arms, keeping his head over the water as Emet cooed and washed him, thoroughly, making sure he was well cleaned. "For a garlean, I mean."

"He did not choose the tallest or biggest garlean to take over, I'm afraid" Lahabrea interrupted, looking at the baby from behind Emet, waving at the small baby boy. "Although his third eyes is just like yours. What is this? Your ten thousandth child? How many little Selchs are there in the world?"

"Plenty, but not that many" Emet replied, taking a little bit of water on his hand and gently letting it fall over his head, protecting Erastus' face. He gasped and wiggled in discomfort, making the three ascians chuckle. "It is just water, child."

"It does not know, it is too small. Its brain too tiny" Lahabrea chuckled, leaning down and poking the baby's small nose. He stared at the finger, eyes crossed, and then whined softly while wiggling a bit in Elidibus' hands. The white-wearing ascian stared at the other, unhappy, and fixed the boy in his hands.

"We all have had our fair share of accidents I would say. It is what happens, when you have lived as long as we have" he said, handing the baby back to Emet when he was done with the washing, rinsing the soap from the small warm body. "However I must admit, I have never seen you as sentimental for one of your offspring as you are over this one. Is there something different, Selch?"

"It must be my idealistic self, but I have big plans for this one" he admitted, finishing off the bath and gently pulling the baby out of the basin, wrapping him in a towel, fluffy and warm. "He... will be the continuation of my empire. I will teach him all I know, and he will continue my work. The garlean empire, it will be bigger than anything I have ever done. It will produce calamity after calamity, and we will have our world back, with or without our assistance. I will plant the seed of chaos in its very core... and this little babe... it will assist us deeply, without knowing it."

"A masterplan" Lahabrea said, looking over the baby now settling against his father, curled up and wrapped in several towels. "A way to get what we want, without interfering. At least, in the source."

"Perhaps you should not hold a recent born in such high regards, Selch. You might grow disappointed" Elidibus warned, looking down, moving a gentle hand to caress the plump cheeks. "Save it for when he is grown, and has sunk into your ideals. For now, enjoy him as he is, tiny and innocent."

"Another one of your inventions that will probably perish if our plans are to be fulfilled. Your lack of empathy inspires me, Selch" Lahabrea chuckled, reaching out and offering the garlean-bodied ascian a gift. "Have this. It will aid him in the future, very likely."

"I brought a gift as well" Elidibus offered another box, bigger than Lahabrea's, both placing their gifts on the bed. "We should go now, leave you some time alone with your wife."

"Thank you" Emet nodded, staring at the gifts and smirking to his oldest friends. "Come visit."

"We will" Lahabrea smirked, disappearing in the shadows, as Elidibus nodded and disappeared as well, just in time for the door to open and Hadriana walk inside, smiling and rushing to him, despite looking exhausted.

"How is our baby? Our little Erastus?" she asked, reaching out, and Emet placed the baby in her arms, smiling as he moved closer and seemingly relaxed further. "Oh, all washed and clean! Thank you so much, my love."

"Thank you, my dear, for giving me such a healthy, perfect gift" he said, leaning down and kissing her head, while staring down at the baby, brushing his finger over his forehead, close to his third eye.

The most perfect weapon... the most gentle child.

His Erastus, his _beloved._

**Author's Note:**

> Oof comments?Kudos? Pls? Also oof


End file.
